roblox_talkfandomcom-20200214-history
RT Incidents
This is the unofficial list of ROBLOX Talk incidents. This is a record of historic events in the forum. Created 9/30/15. Please contribute. MUGEN Raid on RT MUGEN, a ROBLOX "Myth," is a Satanic group filled with people dressed in all black with a white sailor cap. There are multiple theories about who and what they are, but it is unknown to this day. This group had raided ROBLOX Talk one day, making it impossible to create any threads for a while. Casiok tried to host a party at the bunker, but failed, because the bots ended up joining that server and ruined the game for everyone. petar66's suicide One day, a user named petar66 had created a thread telling everyone he was about to commit suicide. In his post, he explained that someone he didn't know was apparently stalking him. This, and many other events, had led himself to deep depression. Many people thought he was seeking attention, while others believed it. To this day, it is unknown whether he had committed suicide that day, or if it was all fake. It was later confirmed he had not committed suicide, since he had recently logged into ROBLOX. OT raiding of RT At sometime of 9:00 PM EST, November 2014 OT had raided RT. Our people became very angry at them for doing this. 81U decided to tell OT to stop, but they hadn't listened and it only became worse. They had to move to C&G until they stopped, which was long after. In the end, several of the OT'ers moved back. The ones who hadn't returned ended up with warnings or even account termination. Nutella's MLP spam During the afternoon of 2/1/15, NutellaNatures spam a ton of MLP posts. Most RT'ers went against him. Some even hid in OT. Even more accounts spammed MLP. Those were either an alt of Nutella or sided with him. DominusTRex raid Very recently, a V3rmillion user, exploiter, botter, and account stealer named DominusTRex had spammed threads all over RT. These threads prevented anyone from communicating with each other on RT. They had also spammed in Off Topic, but they recovered quickly when the moderators removed the accounts spamming there. Shortly after, they moved to RT and removed almost all of the threads in RT. A user named SheriffTaco had found one of the lost threads after the attack. You can view it here: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=191048277__FORCETOC__ Farascope Controversy A user named Farascope posted a thread on July 4th, stating that America was a horrible country. This is obviously an attempted flame war. It worked, as many people, including SheriffTaco, responded to it. Many of them stopped responding, but Sheriff was fed up with all of the threads trying to put down the USA that night, so he returned to insulting Farascope on that thread. Fara started posting more bait to make the flame war worse. Finally, he realized that what he was doing was stupid, but still knew Farascope had to be taken down with the thread. Sheriff mass reported Fara to prevent any further arguments, which banned him for 7 days. Fara wanted revenge on Sheriff, so he reported all of his threads back for the wrong reason. Sheriff ended up with a 7 day ban too. Many other accounts were lost in the mass reporting. Both of them ended up stopping. They both are now in peace, and have learned from their mistakes. Lekison One day, a user named Lekison posted multiple threads on RT. These threads contained content that when clicked on, somehow would crash the computer that viewed the thread very badly. His account has never been seen in-game, but some people say that he has done very horrible things on ROBLOX. Nobody knows if he really is a bad person, and only few know if the thread is still active, but his account is a missing user and the thread may never be recovered in the future. The Rice and the Chexs Incident One day, RiceChex wrote a fake suicide note on Pastebin and tweeted it, which ralph shared on ROBLOX Talk. This sparked many negative reactions, as people were worried and upset about RiceChex, especially OTDinosaur who made many threads about it and mourned RiceChex's "death". Ralph was using this to try and get subscribers on Rice and the Chex's YouTube channel, claiming "it's what RiceChex would've wanted" and then about two days later it was revealed to be fake, sparking hate from many RTers, once again especially OTDinosaur, leading RiceChex to make an apology thread, in which many RTers forgave her. However, she and ralph spent the rest of the day baiting, crapposting, shifting blame between them and royaltoe and creating many fake apology threads, sparking more hate and leading to many threads being deleted and quite a few RTers temporarily moving to OT, lead by OTDinosaur. Category:Incidents Category:RT